


A taste of fire

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: "Such a disobedient student for sneaking out of the castle, especially in weather like this. The other Gryffindors must have noticed by now." He chastises her, walking her backwards further into the room, against the wall. His fingers are hard and greedy on her body, pulling at her jumper to expose the skin underneath. Sucking at her pulse point viciously he mumbles "You tastes like fire."
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A taste of fire

**Author's Note:**

> I rolled Lily, Lucius and interrogation.

January 1978  
Hogsmede village. 

Snow pours down from the clouds,obscuring the view from the room above the Hog's Head. Lily has only a moment to observe this before she turned around in his arms again.

"Such a disobedient student for sneaking out of the castle, especially in weather like this. The other Gryffindors must have noticed by now." He chastises her, walking her backwards further into the room, against the wall. His fingers are hard and greedy on her body, pulling at her jumper to expose the skin underneath. Sucking at her pulse point viciously he mumbles "You tastes like fire." 

Lilys tugs at his snowy hair ,forcing those silvery eyes into hers. "Your fiance is more likely to notice you've gone missing for the day as well. " 

"On the contrary, " he shoves her into the lumpy mattress that the room offers. She lets herself fall,red hair swinging around her face. "All I had to say was that I had some finances to attend and I was free to go about my day." With a singular tug of her jeans, he exposes her core to the frigid air "I need to know if you taste like fire everywhere." 

"Lucius-" she starts to protest,but his head is between her thighs and all she can do is big for more. 

***

"Let me hide you. I have safehouses all over the world, you could have your pick of them. "

"I don't want to live my life as your dirty mudblood secret. " she mumbles turning into the pillow 

"You wouldn't. You could be my lady wife. Safe, loved, away from all this -" he whispers like a confession.

"No Lucius, I couldn't, I'm not like you I don't just run from my fights…" The mattress dips as he sits up and throws his robe back on. 

"Then there is nothing left to discuss. " He snaps before apparating away.

***  
January 1980 

"Lily Evans…" his voice spits her surname like an elicit swear…

"It's Potter now,haven't you heard?" She doesn't dare let the contempt show in her voice but she knows he can already smell it. Smokey grey eyes,watching her every move through the bars, like a viper ready to strike at the first sign of weaknesses. 

"A shame, really." He fidgets with the ring on his own finger twisting it from side to side. He turns to a noise coming from above them, the sound of heavy footfalls and a shrill carrying voice. 

For the first time fear lances through Lilys veins, hot and brutal, raising goosebumps over her arms. Wrapping her arms around the bars and forces herself to soften her voice. 

"Lucius…"

His eyes snap back to her, still piercing but there's something there...real fear for her… 

"Is she as bad as they say she is…" 

His lip curls. "Worse. Far worse.The rumors don't begin to cover it. But I suppose you'll find out first hand-."

" Lucius…please." 

His face is in hers, as close as the bars will, eyes wild and expression violent. "I GAVE YOU AN OUT! I offered to protect you! I put EVERYTHING ON THE LINE. FOR YOU. And you spat on it Lily Evans."

The cellar door opens and relief washes over her for the briefest of moments as it's not Bellatrix. On Narcissa's thin frame a swollen bump is visible already. 

" I too have to protect my family." He says quietly, but the words feel like a death sentence


End file.
